1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to the art of electrical connectors, and more particularly, to an electrical connector used for connecting a flexible printed circuit or a flexible flat cable. The electrical connector includes an actuator having an arrangement for limiting pivotal movement of the actuator when the actuator in an opened position.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of flexible printed circuits are widely used in electronic devices, such as notebooks, mobile phones and fax machines, so as to interconnect motherboard and electronic device, such as a display, if in a notebook computer. Various electrical connectors are adapted for connecting corresponding flexible printed circuits. There is a conventional FPC (flexible printed circuit) connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,052,300. The FPC connector comprises an insulated housing, a plurality of front electrical contacts and rear electrical contacts, an actuator mounted to the housing and a pair of positioning members. The housing has a pair of concave portions formed on opposite lateral ends thereof and opening upwardly to exterior. The actuator has a pair of shafts received in the corresponding concave portions. The shafts of the actuator are pivotable in the concave portions respectively between a closed position and an opened position.